Mitsue Sayuri
is one of the main characters and the second Cure introduced in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. She is thirteen years old and a first year attending Yusei Middle School. Her Cure form is . The Pretty Cure of Happiness, whose theme colour is yellow. Appearance Her outward appearance looks rather childish. She has mid-long blonde hair held with two white scrunches, that are slightly curly and straight bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are a dark yellow colour. Her school uniform includes a white sailor school uniform with black linings and a red ribbon attached to it. She wears white leg warmers and brown dress shoes and a yellow sweater. Sayuri wears a long, pale yellow off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and bottom. The shirt has striped white and orange sleeves. She wears green shorts, matching striped socks and light brown boots. She also wears a white apron when she's working. In summer, Sayuri wears a puffy, dark blue shirt with shorts attached and a orange sweater that ends to her elbows. She wears black bunny socks and white flats. As Cure Sparkle... '''Clothing Style' Personality Sayuri has a upbeat and childish personality but also has a strong sense of taking care of others. She is a first year attending Yusei Middle School and a member of the Baking Club. She holds a great love for sweets, accompanied with a very large appetite and aspires to be a patisserie when she grows up; so she can take over her parents sweet shop, Citrine Sweets. She is generally a loyal and trust worthy person, especially to her childhood friend, Yukimura Aiko, whom she very overprotective of and cares for deeply. Because her feelings to protect Aiko is so strong, she often abandons her own feelings and safety. She is also shown to be a bit pushy or stubborn with her ways being somewhat immature. Personal Information Fears/Weaknesses Skills * Baking - * Sports & Studies - Cure Sparkle "Sparkling Happiness! Cure Sparkle!" スパークリング幸せ! キュアスパークル! Supākuringu Shiawase! Kyua Supākuru!' is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Mitsue Sayuri. Cure Sparkle has the power of the Sun. Her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Attacks Songs Sayuri's voice actor, Toyama Nao, has participated in zero image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Yukimura Aiko, Hikasa Yoko, who voices Kawasaki Aoi, and Amamiya Sora, who voices Akanishi Ren. Main: Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Hikasa Yoko and Amamiya Sora) * What is your wish? (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Hikasa Yoko and Amamiya Sora) Trivia * Sayuri is the third Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whose family has a bakery, preceded by Saki and Kanade. * She is the fourth Cure who helps run her family's restaurant, preceded by Hino Akane, Aida Mana, and Omori Yuko. * Cure Sparkle follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates. * Cure Sparkle's attack is similar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis, and Cure Rosetta's Rosetta Wall. * She is the 4th Cure to have defensive attacks. ** She is the third yellow-themed Cure to have defensive attacks, preceded by Cure Rosetta and Cure Sunshine. ** Cure Sparkle is the fourth yellow Pretty Cure that have the ability to create a shield, followed by Cure Sunshine, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Honey. * She is currently the only yellow-themed Cure who is the second member of her team while other yellow-themed Cures were the third member of their teams. * Cure Sparkle is the fifth yellow Pretty Cure to have her hair in the twin tails. *'Etymology' **Mitsue (光枝) - Light Flourish **Sayuri (さゆり) - Small Lily *''Cure Sparkle means shine brightly with flashes of light.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sparkle Links ''To be added. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Yellow Cures Category:Golden Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Main Cures